


Adrift and at Peace

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Series: Glam-100 Drabbles [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Community: glam_100, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy sent something that has him twisted in knots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift and at Peace

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's notes:** Title taken from the Nine Inch Nails song of the same name.

Rolling over on his back, Tommy tried to find a comfortable spot on his bed—out of the wet spot his tears were making on his pillow. He was terrified; scared of what Adam would say when he got the email that he’d sent him.

Tommy laughed humorlessly at himself for wishing the future could appear through the darkness on his ceiling like a crystal orb to tell the future.

His phone buzzed, lighting the room against the darkness. Picking it up, he saw six words that lifted the weight off of his chest.

_Just be safe, I love you._


End file.
